Blood Stains
by Rent-a-Paramedic
Summary: A war between the supernaturals starts to seep though to the mortals, starting to be seen with there eyes. What happens when a Paramedic gets dragged into this war unintentionally and she has to survive the horrors and more blood that would come.
1. Red and Blue

****

****

**Blood Stains  
****  
Chapter One: **_Red and Blue _

* * *

Disclamier:

None of the character's in this reflect other character or people in Real life.****

**

* * *

**

This is something I started to do bored when stuck in nursing quaters on placement, so like to say none of these characters reflect other people or character.

It was so, warm and comfortable, the wonder of the bed that ever night shift paramedic loved. That was until the dreaded buzzer went off with four loud piercing beeps, it interrupted the almost sleep that She was in.

Groaning Jasmine Wells reached across to the bed side table and picked up her pager 'Category Alpha '. Seeing those two words she shot out of bed and grabbed her jacket not caring that her hair looked liked a mess. Her Partner Mitch Daylie was already and waiting behind the wheel of their truck which was on, the radio in one hand, case sheet and paper in another.

Mitch handed across the Case sheet to Jasmine; he started to make the way out of the station with speed.  
"There is three, one person blood loss and arrest, another one dead and the other severely wounded" Mitch spoke keeping his eyes on the road, watching out for other drivers being careless.

"Police are on scene, Sprint is there I believe CPR has been commenced on the patient that is arrested"

Jasmine could only nod; though it looked as if she was awake her mind was still trying to catch with itself. Reaching across she pulled on a pair of extra small blue nitral gloves and pulled out a pair for Mitch. The normal routine they perform of before entering the scene. The drive was silent only the sound of the Ambulance sirens calling out for people to move could be heard.

The Scene of blue and red flashing lights appeared ahead of the Ambulance "Always an Alley lately isn't it?" Jasmine finally spoke shaking her head in annoyance as Mitch pulled up to the scene. She was the first out of the vehicle and went to the side, sliding the door across and pulling out a blue oxygen bag and a red trauma kit. Mitch was at her side in no time grabbing the defib and the other kit. Both then approached the scene.

"Wonderful, one of you need to help the paramedic over there" The police officer, whom they guessed was the scene commander, asked as he approached them "I need one of you to go and treat that severely wounded gentleman over there he is being very uncooperative".

Jasmine looked at Mitch "I will go to the man, you go to the arrest" Mitch shot her a look that read if she was sure and okay "I will be fine alright now go, that man needs the drugs". Jasmine ducted under the yellow tape and walked across to the man sitting on the gutter next to a standing cop.

The man looked around her age 24 – 25ish, his hair was kind of shaggy looking as though he had just been involved in a fight; his hair also had a bit of length to it, not the crew or short cuts she was used to seeing on guys, this was enough that he pushed back his fringe in annoyance and look back at her with piecing unnatural blue eyes which is striking against his smooth pale skin.

Jasmine had to hide the awe of his appearance he was like one of those male models in magazine and she was pretty sure he is built like one to. "Hello my name is Jasmin I am with the Paramedic's, I am here to help you" She introduced while getting onto her knees right into his avoiding eye site.

The man stayed quiet, but noticed the soft yet professional tone in Jasmine voice, he wondered what it would sound like if she was just talking normally, but he shook his head of this thought.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with you?"

The man avoided her eyes again and took in a deep breath, but it looked like whatever he breathed in annoyed him. Then finally he looked back at Jasmine, taking in her brown wavy hair pulled back into a messy pony tail and her front fringe a ruffled mess. She had a nice hour glass figure even though it was hidden under those unsexed uniform. He watched the small slender hand reach out for his arm to touch him but flinched away "Don't touch me"

Jasmine blinked for a moment, he just spoke and it was smooth like the best creamy chocolate if she could describe a voice that way. Jasmine turned her head to the cop "It is alright, I will be fine, can you please leave"

The cop and the man gave her the same weird look, the cop then looked as if he was fighting a battle but then sighed as he moved away however still in view of the pair. Jasmine then looked at the man again "Can I at least have your name?"

He pressed his lips together thinking for a moment the way he spoke he seemed to cover his teeth; "Nikolai" was the only response that was give.

Jasmine smiled "Very will Nikolai, if you do not want my help then you should know of the con-" she stopped midway noticing the way Nikolai was swaying slightly, this time she ignored what he said about not touching and grabbed his shoulder to steady. Nikolai looked at her hand then at her face, she noticed that his eyes where a duller blue.

"Damn it" he laughed slightly, which was odd to Jasmine "he managed to get it in me" Nikolai spoke to himself.

"What? Where you drugged?" Jasmine asked her free hand reaching for the naloxon in her drug kit in case it was an opiod.

"You want to help, I need blood" Nikolai said gruffly and hurried he didn't seem to monitor his lips and showed two larger canine teeth in his mouth.

Jasmine instantly felt a cold shiver run down her spine and back up with cold fear as he latched onto her wrist wit, his dull blue eyes with vein of red streaking though them. His grip tightened and pulled her closer, however it looked to the cop she was just leaning in close to the patient.

"I need blood"

"I… I can get you blood, from the blood bank, please your hurting me" Jasmine stuttered in a whisper as she tried to pull back her wrist only for it to look like it not budging at all. She watched as he placed his cold lips onto her wrist.

Jasmine hoped for heaven sake that this was just a dream and that she is at the station sleeping, not with a blood sucker wanna be. But this thought was broken by the pain of two sharp teeth sliding into soft tender flesh and cold lips wrapped around her warm skin, the pull as he sucked and the movement of his tongue. Jasmine notice his now red eyes glance up at her, they seemed puzzled, but Nikolai looked back down and kept hungrily drinking from the paramedic until her world became black.

* * *

Author note: rate, Review please, Yes I know I have poor gramara and spelling note this was done as a de-stressor with exams.


	2. Lights and Sirens

********

****

Blood Stains  
Chapter 2: Lights and Sirens

* * *

**Disclamier:**

**None of the characters in this reflect other character or a person in Real life, if by small way they do it is a coincidence.  
**

**

* * *

**

:: Black darkness::

Jasmine opened her eyes everything was blurry and fuzzy, the sound of the ambulance siren rang in her ears and a shape of a face, a male face was looking down at her hand. Her gaze dropped to her hand with a needle was going in, a catheter. There was a sting, and then moments later something cold entered her veins before blackness clammed her again.

::Black Darkness::

She opened her eyes again, everything was still blurry. The siren and flashes of red and blue told her she was still in transport.  
"Jasmine" The blurry faced man said, Jasmine lolled her head to the side to face the blurry man as he spoke again "We are giving you Gelofusine, your blood pressure is too low, do you understand"

Jasmine processed all this, she had suffered from blood loss it took a moment for her to realise how this happened and opened her mouth to try and speak.

"Hush, you don't need to speak, we are very close to hospital okay just relax everything is going well" the face that spoke to her was still blurry.__

::Black Darkness::

The smell of hospital cleanliness assaulted her nose, she was now in hospital. Opening her eyes the bright light made her only see white, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, she was glad that everything that was now seen where sharp clear shapes.

Looking around the white hospital room she noticed she was in ICU, one of six beds around. Off to the left side she saw the blood infusion running into her arm, and a nurse at the other bed working around an intubated patient. Off to the right there was a man with a lot of monitoring dots, she herself had dots placed under the hospital gown as well, leading up to the monitor of her own heart rate.

"Your awake Miss Wells" A chipper voice came off to the left side, Jasmine suppressed a groan "Your in Mercy Heart ICU, you had suffered a massive blood loss somehow you have been unconscious for about 5 hours now"

Jasmine let the nurse talk, telling her what happened even though knowing what was wrong herself . "How much, was put in me" Jasmine asked with her dry gruff voice, she found it slightly hurt to talk due to this.

The nurse went down and picked up the chart at the end of the bed. "You have had 6 units of Pack cells, 4 Fresh frozen plasma and one bag of gelofusine on route. Might I say you have some very concerned friends", the response the nurse got was a nod from the paramedic laying there.

"Any other issues?"

The nurse shook her head "no wounds, no internal bleeding, no fever and all seems good, tomorrow the doctor will come in and access you to see if you can go home".

Jasmine seemed shocked for a moment "No, No wounds. But I was bitten on my wrist?" Jasmine lifted her hand up to see the wrist there was no mark on it, she then lifted up the other one and still nothing. Wearing a confused look, Jasmine gave the nurse a questing look.

The Nurse looked confused also "There are no wounds" the nurse moved to place the pad back and mumbled to herself "Maybe some neurological issues are involved"

Jasmine was unwell, but wasn't deaf. She shot the nurse and look telling her there was a disapproving look. The nurse seemed to school her features before speaking again "A doctor will be later and we might move you to medical ward later, please rest Miss Wells" With that the nurse left the bed side.

Jasmine looked around once again, she relaxed more before. She wished the doctor would come now it would be very nice to get out of ICU since she was feeling better. Closing her eyes she let sleep clam her again and drag her into a world of dreamless sleep.

_:: Few hours later ::_

Her skin prickled up as if someone was watching her, Jasmine peeked open one of her eyes to look in the dark room. This was a new room she been moved to, the doctor had ordered for her to be stepped down to medical, which was a good sign that she can go home tomorrow.

Peeking through the darkness wasn't helping her to see whom was spying on her, for all she knew it could be one of the nurses or a wandering patient. She opened her eyes more and observed around her, the shadow was a large male shape, not one of her friends, that was all she could make out.  
Freaking out slightly Jasmine kept her eye looking at the dark figure and reached for the little handled beside control, she felt for the big light button and pushed it.

The lights came on in the room, but the dark figure wasn't there at all. Jasmine's breathing slowed down, she was surprised that she didn't know that her breathing had sped up. Jasmine pushed herself up and peered over the sides of the bed and saw nothing, deducing that it probably her imagination Jasmine laid herself back down on the bed only to get freaked out again. It felt like a hand was helping her lie down then it felt like a nail was being dragged against her cheek. Her hand flew up to that cheek seeing if there was any blood but there was none.

"I am getting paranoid" Jasmine mumbled pulling the blankets up too her face and trying to close her eyes, thinking that vampires and ghost was defiantly her mind making her crazy.


	3. Bloody Dreams

**Blood Stains****Disclamier:**

Chapter Three: Bloody Dreams 

None of the characters in this reflect other character or a person in Real life, if by small way they do it is a coincidence.

Note: I have pictures of what they look like up on my profile page

* * *

"Miss Wells seems that you are well enough to go home, but I do suggest that you stay off work and heavy labour for about a week, your body is still trying to get it strength back" The doctor in the white lab coat instructed watching his patient packing up the stuff she came in with.

Jasmine was wearing the clean clothes that Mitch brought her over, they where his girlfriends spare clothes which she didn't need. Jasmine picked up the plastic bag with her uniform in it and tossed it on the bed before looking at the doctor "I will need a letter for my boss then"

The doctor nodded his head and held out a blue A4 sheet of paper "Already ahead of you, also you have someone waiting out in the hall for you, do you want me to send them in?"

Jasmine nodded her head as the doctor left, and went to tie up her boots.

"How you feeling? Meg's and I were worried" came the voice of her partner at the door. Mitch leant against the frame watching his tried friend tie up her boots "You're looking a bit better"

Jasmine looked across at her friend "Thanks I feel better, you didn't have to come down to take me home though" she grabbed the bag on the bed and walked towards Mitch, spotting his girlfriend sitting on a chair out in the hall.

"I didn't want you catching a Taxi or getting home without help"

Jasmine shook her head and smiled at Meg as she got up. Meg was a quite girl she really didn't say much, as they walked to the car she was falling behind and let the couple walk. Jasmine always disliked playing third wheel, she did have relationships in the past, but she never had a good streak, the last guy played her like a fool. She thought they had a relationship and he thought she was a bead warmer.

"Here we are, now do you need any help inside or something?" Mitch asked looking over his driver side seat.

Mitch knew he couldn't argue with Jasmine and smiled at her "Alright be safe, don't do anything stupid", Jasmine shook her head and closed the door and stood on the drive way watching the car drive away.

Jasmine walked out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen, she didn't know what to do now, maybe going over the nights events would help her figure out how she was attacked. Jasmine sat herself on a bar stool at the bench and looked at the fridge trying to think.

___FANGS!_

Jasmine blinked and looked down to her wrist running her fingers over the sensitive flesh.

___BLOOD!_

This time Jasmine griped her wrist remembering the pain she had felt, also how cold he appeared to be. "Fangs and blood" she mumbled still rubbing her wrist, griping or playing with the flesh somehow.

"Vampire?" Jasmine had a confused look on her face as she pulled herself off the stool and went to the fridge grabbing out a opened bottle of Red wine, she placed in on the bench not really noticing what wine she pulled out and grabbed a glass and started to pour "I must be losing it really, been listening to my nieces too long"

_SHADOWS_

__

Jasmine put the bottle away as she continued to talk to herself "Now that could have been the nurse or again my mind" she brought the red wine to her lips and shallowed the smooth blend down. She walked into the study and pulled up her soft chair and placed the glass down on the table as she loaded up her computer.

"Let's see what Google has to say about this"

Jasmine's fingers skimmed over the keyboard entering 'Real Vampires' into the search engine, "Cannot believe I did that" She mumbled slightly picking up the wine again and taking another mouthful. The computer had come up with about 1,090,000 possibilities, Jasmine felt like hitting her head on the table, but again swallowed another mouthful of wine and started looking though the pages until her world went black.

_:::_

It was too dark to see anything, Jasmine glanced around with a frown and started walking in some direction. She had noticed that as she walked her clothes began to change; she was back in the blue paramedic uniform with her gear on the belt.  
The feeling of the ground changed also as she walked it was no longer hard, it was softer with sticks breaking.

__

___There came a slight moan from somewhere in the darkness._____

__

___Jasmine reached for her belt and pulled out her torch, shining it around, expect the light just kept shinning though the darkness, it wasn't until the moan sounded as if it came below her did the light drop to see the ground._

"OH GOD!" Jasmine said with panic in her voice; bring her hands to cover her mouth, letting the torch drop onto the ground.

It wasn't really ground at all though; Jasmine looked at the massive pile of broken, bleeding and moaning bodies that made up the soft floor. She wanted to throw up so much seeing white bone protruding from flesh, people that where alive reaching out with skin missing from their hands or just the bloody oozing stumps that once was their hand. Jasmine tried to move off the bodies, she took a step back only to have her ears assaulted by a high pitch cry of a child. ____

__

___Shakily she looked down, hands still at her mouth trying to stop her from hurling and now also preventing from crying. She couldn't get off these people and now stood on a small deformed child with no eyes present just two holes with red tissue handing out where the eyes should have been. Jasmine fell to her knees in the bloody mess, landing on a shoulder and some legs, these people didn't say a thing though, they were too stiff, too cold, too dead._

Jasmine leant forward and braced herself trying to breathe, now the stench of rotting flesh and blood hit her, this made her heave and cough "Oh god, help me" She mumbled again trying not to think of the bodies she was kneeling on. ____

___Jasmine muttered the words and few times with eyes clenched shut, she didn't open them till she felt a panting feeling at her neck, even with eyes open she couldn't look in that direction, something wouldn't let her which started to freak her out even more._

____

___A scream escaped her lips when she felt a tongue run along her neck, Jasmine bolted forward to see what licked her but only saw something shape like an animal run away. She brought her hand up to touch the wet sticky saliva on her neck, breathing fast and heavy she brought her hand around, it was now covered red. Quickly Jasmine wiped the blood on the ground, only to remember it wasn't ground but people and this only caused her to end up with more blood on her hands._

Jasmine quickly pushed herself up onto her shaky legs, she need to get out of whatever bloody hell this was. Turning in a direction, she started to run, running on the bodies under her feet. That was until she got tangled and tripped on legs. She closed her eyes and braced herself to come in contact with the bloody corpse but didn't come. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked up only to be greeted by that large shadow, which gave her the hair standing on neck feeling.

"Who…who are you?" Jasmine asked with a shaken voice, she was surprised the words even came out.____

__

___Jasmine didn't know if the figure was speaking all that came to her was a loud knocking sound._____

__

___:::_____

__

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Jasmine shot up in the chair, the computer screen was now black and half the wine was still in the glass, but she was home, no bodies on the floor. She felt her quicken pulse slow as her mind processed that it was just a sick and twisted dream.

KNOCK!

Jasmine groaned looked across at the clock looking at the time being 6pm, she frown at the thought of someone knocking at her door. She got up and made her way over to answer the door, rubbing her neck and feeling all gross from the dream.

* * *

Author note: Thank-you for reading, please rate and review would be nice thanks


End file.
